The Elephant in the Kitchen
by B.Alone
Summary: En temps de guerre, la cuisine du 14 square Grimmaurd se fait le théâtre de conversations nocturnes entre deux ennemis qui se passeraient bien de la cohabitation forcée que leur imposent les circonstances.
1. La casserole de lentilles

2h34 du matin. Draco entra dans la cuisine et y trouva Hermione Granger attablée.

Les jambes nues ramenées en tailleur sur une chaise en bois, la jeune femme dévorait, cuillère à soupe après cuillère à soupe, une casserole de lentilles, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Draco observa en retrait cet étrange spectacle. Lui revint en mémoire les remarques inquiètes de la maisonnée avisant la jeune femme à manger, _vraiment_ manger – « pas seulement un biscuit ou une pomme toutes les quarante-huit heures » avait lancé l'un d'eux. Elle semblait effectivement avoir maigri, ou peut-être était-ce une illusion d'optique occasionnée par la chemise à carreaux disproportionnée qu'elle revêtait. Peu importait.

« Une petite faim, Granger ? »

Le visage de la concernée s'éleva brusquement, l'air incrédule. Dès qu'elle le reconnut, un mélange d'ennui et d'irritation balaya son expression de surprise. Elle leva au ciel ses yeux cernés par le manque de sommeil.

« Va te faire voir, Malfoy », rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix rauque et lasse

Tandis qu'elle replongeait sa cuillère dans le récipient, il avança jusqu'aux placards derrière elle pour en sortir un paquet de pâtes. Il remplit une casserole d'eau et la mit sur le feu. Jetant un coup d'œil à la chevelure volumineuse et désordonnée, il répliqua :

« Tu fais bien de reprendre des forces : ta répartie manque de ferveur. Ma victoire en est bien moins savoureuse. »

Il vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Puisque mon existence ne se résume qu'à rendre palpitante le séjour de Draco Malfoy dans les quartiers de l'Ordre, grogna-t-elle, lui lançant un regard noir.

- Je trouve ce but plutôt noble, répondit-il, en s'étirant nonchalamment sur sa chaise.

- J'imagine. »

Elle soupira.

« Il _fallait_ que tu choisisses le moment précis où je me trouve dans la cuisine pour te préparer à manger... ajouta-t-elle exaspérée. La nuit est pourtant suffisamment longue pour que ce genre d'infortunes n'arrivent pas.

- Ce genre d'infortunes n'arriveraient pas si tu passais de longues nuits à dormir dans ton lit.

- Ou si _tu_ passais les tiennes endormi, et non éveillé, ici, à mes côtés.

- Conclusion : ne me blâme pas moi, blâme la guerre, Granger. »

Les deux sorciers se turent. Draco se leva pour verser ses pâtes dans l'eau qui commençait à bouillir. Hermione avala les lentilles qui restaient dans la casserole en deux cuillerées.

« Je m'en vais aller blâmer la guerre ailleurs, si tu veux bien, annonça-t-elle sur un ton faussement courtois.

- Tu m'en vois ravi », assura-t-il avec la même politesse ironique.


	2. Contrôler son devenir

« Va-t-il falloir que je prenne réservation pour être seule dans cette cuisine la nuit ?

- Charmant accueil, fit l'homme à la chevelure blonde qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Tu es libre de partir, Granger.

- Et je n'y manquerais pas dès que mon thé sera prêt. En attendant, rien ne t'empêche d'aller boire ailleurs.

- Mais puisque tu vas t'en aller, rien ne m'empêche de boire ici », répondit-il en sortant un verre d'un placard.

Hermione soupira. Draco s'attabla à l'opposé de la jeune femme, assise devant une tasse vide. Après s'être versé un verre de whisky pur-feu, il leva les yeux vers elle et fit un signe de tête vers la bouteille qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« Je ne bois pas. »

Il recula sur sa chaise, un sourcil levé.

« Donc, tu ne bois pas, tu ne manges pas, tu ne dors pas, récapitula-t-il. Rassure-moi, tu lis encore, au moins ? Merlin nous préserve du jour où Hermione Granger n'aura plus le nez constamment fourré dans de vieux volumes poussiéreux... Ce serait soit le début d'une vie sociale, soit la fin du monde. Dans les deux cas, le monde ne tournerait pas rond. »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

« Le monde ne _tourne_ pas rond, Malfoy. Il suffit, pour s'en persuader, de rappeler que nous vivons sous le même toit. »

A ces mots, il leva son verre d'un geste dramatique.

« En l'honneur de cette parole qui marque la première chose sur laquelle nous tombons d'accord... et par désespoir de cette cohabitation forcée ! »

Le blond but alors son verre cul sec tandis que la jeune femme levait les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne me feras pas gober que je suis la raison pour laquelle tu te saoules à trois heures du matin », dit-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit.

« Tu n'es effectivement pas si importante, Granger, confirma-t-il en se resservant un verre.

- Je ne le suis pas, en effet. »

Un silence s'installa. Draco but son verre. Hermione se leva pour récupérer l'eau désormais chaude et la versa dans sa tasse. Chacun prit soin de ne pas croiser le regard de l'autre. Il ne faudrait pas initier une discussion qui aurait explicitement pour sujet la guerre.

« Donc, pourquoi ne bois-tu pas d'alcool ? Allergique à toute forme de divertissement ?

- J'essaie de ne pas donner de pouvoir à ce qui pourrait me détruire, figure-toi, lui répondit-elle franchement, le dos tourné, tandis qu'elle reposait la tellière.

- Tout doit être sous contrôle dans la vie d'Hermione Granger », reformula-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

Piquée au vif, elle se retourna brusquement vers lui.

_« Si seulement_ tout l'était, rétorqua-t-elle le fixant d'un regard farouche. Mais c'est justement parce que tout part en vrille autour de nous, justement parce que je suis ballottée au gré de cette satanée guerre, impuissante, réduite à soigner les blessures qui peuvent l'être et à compter les morts, justement parce que je contrôle _si peu_ de choses, Malfoy, que je m'attache à ne rien aggraver du côté de ce que je peux véritablement maîtriser. On cherche suffisamment à nous détruire au dehors pour que je m'y mette aussi. Qui plus est, l'alcool fait déjà trop de ravages parmi nos rangs. Prend-garde, toi aussi, à ne pas abuser de ce « divertissement ». »

Il l'observa en silence, surpris, plongé dans ses pensées.

« C'est marrant, énonça-il doucement, je fonctionne autrement. C'est justement parce que les événements échappent à mon contrôle que je joue avec le feu. Si je m'abstenais de boire de l'alcool, son pouvoir sur moi resterait entier le jour où je craquerais. Tandis qu'en ne reculant pas devant la tentation, j'explore mes propres limites vis-à-vis de ce qui pourrait me détruire. Ainsi, je m'y accoutume, je diminue son influence sur moi, et apprivoise le danger. Voilà comment, moi, je réaffirme ma capacité à contrôler mon devenir. »

Hermione le dévisagea à son tour d'un air étonné.

« Ça alors, Malfoy, finit-elle par dire, je crois que tu viens d'arriver à me paraître intéressant.

- Le monde ne tourne définitivement plus rond », affirma-t-il en refrénant un sourire.

La jeune femme acquiesça puis quitta la cuisine, sa tasse de thé à la main, sous le regard du blond.


End file.
